Accidently
by 184
Summary: Driving home from a camping trip, love crashes into Bella in the most unexpected way. Can the good Dr. Cullen get Bella where she's never been before? All-Human/ Mature themes/ One-shot.


**Author's Note: Hello folks! I found quite a few errors in the first version of this one I published and decided it needed to be cleaned up. Thanks!**

**Welcome to my very first smutty one-shot! This one is dedicated to one of my best friends, Ali, who recently broke up with her looser boyfriend. Hold out for your Edward, he's out there and you never know when he might just accidently run into you!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned any aspect of Twilight, but I don't. Praise to the great Stephenie Meyer, it all belongs to her. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Accidently

I love good camping trips that include good barbeque, great friends, a substantial amount of alcohol and, most importantly, no cell phone reception.

It had been a great weekend trip, and I only wish it could have lasted forever.

I was the last one to leave our camp site after finally locating my lost toothbrush on a tree branch. I had been searching for it all morning, and was just about to give up. After closely examining it and finding some rather unappealing debris, I decided it couldn't be salvaged. _Ohh well_, I thought to myself,_ that's what happens when you have too many beers I suppose- toothbrushes get misplaced._

I was all sobered up now and ready for the several hour drive home. Tomorrow I would have to be back at work by nine.

_Stupid work_.

I loaded up my sleeping bag into the back of my old red truck and set off for home. The highway from the camp grounds was windy, but the day was clear and thankfully rain free. I kept my pace well under the marked speed limit; my dad was a cop after all. People often drove like idiots around here, racing up and down the mountain in their sporty little cars.

The road was empty in this secluded area, and I hadn't seen another car since I left the camp ground. The scenery was relaxing with a few private driveways leading to fancy mansions off the main highway, but besides that it was just trees.

There was a faint glimmer of silver on the road up ahead, and as I got closer I quickly recognized it as a sporty looking little car. It was coming fast around the turn and crossed over the broken yellow line in the middle of the road, taking up part of my lane.

On instinct I slowed down and hoped the driver would wake up and correct back into his lane, but the car continued on its path. I must not have realized how fast the opposing car was coming because I honked at him moments too late.

As my horn screamed at him, the man in dark glasses suddenly looked up from what I bet was a cell phone and swerved in attempt to avoid me. But it was too late; the front corners of our cars collided sending us in opposite directions.

"Shit!" I squealed as my truck veered off the road and smashed into a ravine. The safety belt locked and kept me from flying into the steering wheel. The impact knocked the wind out of me, and I was certain I would be bruised.

"Dang nab it!" I cursed again as I unbuckled myself and stepped out of my truck. I quickly looked myself over; there was no blood, thank God.

Frazzled, shaken and a tad angry, my body was running on adrenaline now as I looked over to the other side of the highway in search of the idiot that had run me off the road. He was only a couple yards away, his fancy silver Volvo all smushed up into the side of the mountain. I admit it brought me a little joy to see that his car had fared so much worse than mine. There was a huge dent in the driver side door with red paint scuffing his metallic silver, and the window on that side was broken as well. The passenger side was lodged up against the rock and looked pretty bad.

He hadn't gotten out of his car yet and seemed to be trying to open the door. I walked over to his broken window careful not to touch the jagged glass. "You alright?" I asked the bronze haired stranger whose glasses had fallen off in the collision.

"I can't get the door open, it's jammed." He fumbled with the handle some more.

"Ok, why don't I call for help; we'll need to get towed anyways," I offered as I pulled out my phone. I flipped open the screen of my phone and I noticed all the little bars were empty. "Crap, I'm not getting a signal."

"Here try mine," he replied, handing me one of those trendy iPhones.

I couldn't hold back a laugh as I took it from him. "Maybe you shouldn't have been texting while driving," I scolded him.

He smirked a crooked smile back at me. "I wasn't texting. I was updating my Facebook status."

"Funny," I said back as I finally found the phone application. "Too bad there isn't an app for this, eh?"

He smiled back at me; at least he wasn't a complete jack ass. I dialed 911 and told them of our location. They warned me it would be 15-20 minutes before help would arrive, which was to be expected with how far out we were.

"They'll be here in 20," I told the stranger stuck in his car.

"See if you can open it from the outside?" he asked me as he messed with the door handle again.

"Nope," I replied as I pulled on the door that wasn't budging. "You hit that rock pretty hard, are you sure you're alright? Maybe you shouldn't be moving, what if you broke your neck or something? Just wait for help."

"Nah, I didn't break anything. I'm fine."

"But you may not realize it because of the adrenaline in your system." Now that I took a closer look, I saw that he had hit the mountain side really hard.

"Because I'm a doctor and I would know," he said plainly.

"Ohh-" He didn't strike me as the doctor type. The pieces clicked together in my mind and I realized he wasn't a doctor doctor; he was just some stuck up snob with a PhD. "So what type of doctor are you then?" I asked making conversation with the trapped man, who, now that I got a good look at, was rather handsome. If only he wasn't an idiot.

"OB/ GYN surgeon," he explained confidently.

I raised my eyebrows at that as my mind wandered. _Hmmmm, kinky!_

Then I smelled smoke. My head quickly turned towards his engine that, sure enough, had started to smolder. "Alright doctor, I think it's time to get you out."

Fear flashed in his hazel eyes as he turned and saw his engine smoking. He quickly unlatched his safety belt and was trying to kick the door open frantically.

"Hold on a sec-" I trailed off as I ran back to my truck and grabbed a towel out of my bag. I dashed back over to his car that now had smoke coming into the passenger area. He let out a couple coughs as I wrapped the towel around my hand and started breaking away the remaining jagged pieces of glass around the window.

Once I got it fairly clear, he reached over and tried to pull himself out, but from his awkward angle he was unable to free his legs. He sat back down frustrated and frantically looked around the car for another exit.

"I can pull you out; come on." I reached for his shoulders through the broken window and he wrapped his arms around my neck as I started pulling, backing away from the smoking car. I got him free just as the car lit up in bright flames. I stumbled backwards, in true Bella form, as his feet finally left the car. Down I went, crashing into the cement with a sudden gasp. With his extra weight on top of me, I fell on my shoulders as my head collided with the asphalt.

"Ouch," I whined as he quickly scrambled off of me. He swiftly pulled me a few more feet away from the burning car then knelt beside me.

"You alright?" He looked at me with those stunning green eyes.

"Yeah, trust me I've had worse," I admitted as I tried to sit up, but he quickly pushed me back down.

"Just hold still for a few moments and humor me, alright?" I rolled my eyes at him as he grabbed his phone and made another call. "Hey Dad, are you at home?" he paused waiting for a response on the other end of the line. "I was in a car accident on the highway about three miles from your place, can you come down?" After another short pause he snapped the phone shut and turned back to me.

"Alright, so in the mean time, are you having any difficulty breathing?" he asked me.

He'd obviously gone into doctor mode. "No, like I said, I'm fine. I just bumped my head. Are you ok?"

"Can you tell me your name?" He reached for my head and I braced myself for the pain.

"Bella," I replied and hissed as his fingers reached the bump on the back of my head, "Bella Swan."

"I'm Edward; Edward Cullen." He smirked back at me. "There might be a mild concussion but there's no bleeding," he analyzed.

"Well that's good, because blood just doesn't settle well with me," I admitted frankly.

"A little squeamish?" he inquired back.

"More like a lot." Edward seemed amused at my response.

"Do you know what today's date is?"

I knew the drill, he was checking for brain damage. "It's Sunday, May 30, 2010. The day I met the stunning Dr. Cullen when he creamed into my truck while updating his status on Facebook."

He gave me a little grin as he checked my rapid pulse and looked me over for any other injuries. A fancy looking black Mercedes pulled up alongside my truck a few moments later. A blonde man quickly got out with a black bag in hand and dashed across the street towards us.

He knelt down on the other side of me, opposite of Edward. "You alright son?" the new gentleman spoke. He struck me as the gentleman type.

"I'm fine; Bella here saved my life and pulled me from the burning car. She stumbled and fell in the process, hit her head on the cement. She has a possible mild concussion, short and long term memory are intact." He winked at me as he continued his diagnosis. "No other apparent injuries, but I haven't examined her thoroughly yet."

My heart skipped a few beats at the idea of Edward _examining _me. That was about when the ambulance could be heard coming up the road. "Alright, well, let's take a look and be sure," the gentleman suggested.

Before I could object, Edward introduced the stranger, "Bella, this is my father Carlisle, he's the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Memorial."

"I'm really alright," I protested as I saw the ambulance come to a stop and several paramedics hop out.

The paramedics tried to push away Edward and Carlisle, but they were quickly dismissed by the Chief. I guess that title means he's important. The doctors grabbed supplies, Carlisle took my blood pressure as Edward was listening to my heart and breathing with a stethoscope. Edward flashed a bright light in my eyes as he muttered off his analysis, "Heart and lungs are clear, pupils equal and reactive." He winked at me and I had the guts to wink back.

"Pulse is high, pressure 150 over 95," Carlisle said back evenly. "She's probably just a little shaken."

"Alright then, let's get her on the ambulance." Edward backed off a little to let the paramedic in.

"No, no, I'm fine, you just said so. Look at his car!" I pointed towards the crunched up Volvo. "If I have to go to the hospital he should too."

Edward shook his head and grinned at me. "Look, I get it, but you can't be alone for twenty-four hours after a possible concussion and you can't drive. You can have someone come pick you up from the hospital."

"Ahh no," I said as I sat up slowly supported by Carlisle and Edward. "No, you get to walk away from this then so do I." I could see the paramedics were getting anxious.

"A compromise maybe?" he offered with a smirk. "My father lives just up the road, you can come back home with us."

"I don't want to be a burden," I objected.

"Bella, you saved my life today even after I hit your truck," he interrupted me. "Come on- you're coming home with us for tonight."

My options seemed to be Edward's place or the hospital, so I made the obvious decision and chose Edward's place. "Alright, if you're sure it's ok."

We signed release forms from the paramedics and got the tow yard information of where our vehicles were being taken to. Edward's looked totaled, but my truck had a fighting chance. Once we were all set, Edward got in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes with me.

It didn't take us ten minutes before we were pulling into the driveway of a mansion. As I stepped out of the car Edward rushed up beside me and placed a hand on my lower back. It was a sensation like I had never felt before- it felt completely right.

He walked me up the steps to a breath-taking elegant home. The door opened from inside as we approached, and a lovely caramel haired woman rushed out to Edward.

"Edward! Are you alright? Carlisle said there was an accident!" she exclaimed, her eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine mom." He wrapped his free arm around her as she hugged him. "This is the girl who saved my life," he introduced me, "Bella; Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

"Bella dear," she greeted as Carlisle stepped beside her and wrapped his arm around her in a similar way to Edward's arm around me. They lead us to the house and into a warm and comfy living room. Edward sat with me on the rather large couch as Carlisle and Esme made their way to the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this? I can call my roommate to come pick me up," I offered to Edward who was sitting right beside me, our legs touching lightly. I was finally starting to calm down and come to my senses. I felt like I had been a live wire ever since the collision.

He let out a little laugh as he switched on the TV. "Are you always this difficult?" I elbowed him, but hissed at the motion as it hurt my shoulder. "What was that?" His hands quickly came up to my shoulder and gently pulled away the fabric of my flannel coat. Part of me wanted to flinch away, the part of me that was scared, but another part of me wanted to lean closer. So, I ended up somewhere in between and stayed still as he lightly ran his fingers over the skin.

"Looks like that seat belt got you pretty good there, why didn't you say anything?" he asked, looking at me with a critical eye.

"I honestly didn't notice it." I glanced down to the skin he was examining and saw the ugly purplish color starting to taint my skin. "I'm an easy bruiser," I admitted. Around that time Carlisle and Esme walked back in the living room with a tray full of sandwiches and fresh fruit.

Esme placed the tray on the coffee table in front of us, but Edward stayed focused on my shoulder, trying to get a closer look. "Is something the matter Edward?" Carlisle must have noticed the concerned look on his son's face.

"Looks like she has some bruising from the seat belt," Edward said as Carlisle came over to take a look as well. Being under their scrutiny made me nervous, and my eyes searched around the room for something else to focus on.

My eyes finally fell on Esme who looked back into mine with care and compassion that eased my discomfort. She must have seen worry in my face as she mouthed quietly just to me, "it's alright."

Edward seemed to silently communicate with Carlisle as their eyes met. Carlisle backed off and walked over to Esme. I saw him whisper something in Esme's ear as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Esme gave me a smile then headed up the stairs. Edward stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and stood from the couch slowly.

"Maybe you would like to clean up and change into some clean clothes?" Edward offered with a soft smile, changing the subject unexpectedly.

"Umm," I stuttered looking myself over, "I am a little dirty aren't I?" I smiled back. "Yes, that would be nice, you don't mind?"

"No, it will probably make you feel better too. Let me show you to the bathroom and you are welcome to borrow some clothes while we clean up yours."

Part of me wanted to object; I really hated being a burden to these nice people, but it seemed they were more insulted by my inability to accept their kindness. So I just nodded my head as Edward took my hand and guided me upstairs. His touch seemed to spark something inside me and I smiled at the contact.

After walking upstairs and down a long hallway we came to the bathroom. It was lavish- what part of this house wasn't? There was a glass enclosed shower in the corner with numerous shower heads including one that would rain down from above. The center piece of the room was the rather large whirlpool bath tub that I saw Esme kneeling beside. She was adding what looked to be bath salts to the tub that was filling with warm water.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Let Esme help you, I don't want you falling if you get dizzy, alright?"

At first I feared that would be awkward, but then I saw Esme give me a warm smile as she turned to me and said, "I hope you like lavender." I nodded to her as Edward shut the door behind him.

"It's one of my favorite scents," I admitted.

"We get it fresh from Sequim, lavender capital of the world," she said with a friendly smile.

As the tub continued to fill she stood up and walked over to me. "Alright, how about we get you out of these dirty clothes," she kindly suggested.

It seemed natural- Esme was so motherly and had such a quiet nature about her that I couldn't help but be comfortable. She helped me out of my dirty clothes and got me into the tub. I caught her eyeing my bruises a couple times and I couldn't help but ask, "They wanted you to spy on me didn't they?"

"I meant no offence- they're just worried is all. You saved Edward's life, and he just wants to be sure you're okay."

"He's a bit of a worry wart and a little over protective- not that I'm offended or anything," I replied.

"Over protective of those he cares about- absolutely. But I'll be honest with you; he normally isn't such a worrier. Don't tell him that I told you this, but he was headed up here to take a little time off work. He recently lost a couple patients and is taking it hard. He came up here with us to get away for a week."

It all clicked in my head then as to why Edward was so protective and worried. He'd lost several women or even a baby. "He's a good man. It must be a hard job to be a doctor."

"It can be very taxing," Esme told me, "but I know Edward finds it very rewarding as well. I think he always wanted to be a doctor like his dad, but it wasn't until he was eight that I think he really decided. I was pregnant with Edward's youngest sister, Alice. It was a troubled and high risk pregnancy. I ended up delivering by C-section, but I was touch and go from what Carlisle has told me.

"From that day forward he told everyone he wanted to be a gynecologist. You can imagine an eight year old trying to say that word, not to mention the eyebrows it would raise. It took us a couple weeks to coax him into just saying he wanted to be a doctor instead." I laughed at the image in my head of a cute little bronze haired boy parading around school trying to tell everyone he was going to be a gynecologist.

"Alright dear I'm going to step out for a few minutes and start the washer. There is a robe and towels on the chair and a room through that door. I'll set some clothes in there for you when you are ready." Esme stepped out of the bathroom and gently closed the door behind her.

I just sat there and soaked for a little while. I hadn't had a good bath since I moved into my small apartment. It felt so very good after the camping trip, sleeping on the ground and the accident.

All too soon the water started to cool and I decided it was time to step out. I toweled off and took notice of the bruises reflected in the mirror over the vanity. One ran diagonally across my chest, but was darkest along my sternum and another lighter bruise ran across my hip bones and lower waist.

They didn't hurt too much, as long as I wasn't reaching or straining it seemed. There wasn't much, if any, swelling. I found a comb and pulled it through my long wet locks, then wrapped the robe around me.

Once I was mostly dry, I made my way into the room connected to the bathroom as Esme had directed. I looked around briefly at the simple guest room. The decorations were warm and welcoming, but not as personal as I would expect to find in someone's own personal bedroom.

Before I even had a chance to find the clothes there was a knock at the door. I wrapped the robe tighter around myself and walked to open the mahogany door. On the other side was Edward running a hand through that messy bronze hair.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said, looking at me nervously. After having talked to Esme, I decided to do whatever I could for him.

"I feel and _smell_ better." I smiled back at him. He gave me that crooked grin that made my heart skip a little beat.

"I, well, I," Edward was stumbling over his words so I just continued to smile, waiting for him to complete his thought. "I'm just worried- my mom said there was some pretty bad bruising. I know it's awkward, but I would feel so much better if you would just let my dad or I take a look, or we can take you in, I just…" he trailed off.

"It's alright Edward, I promise not to be so difficult," I offered. I felt bad for him, he was obviously distraught genuinely concerned. "I'll let you take a look." I stepped out of the doorway and back in the room letting him in. He half closed the door behind him and seemed suddenly relieved.

The nice part was that I wasn't intimidated by him. He seemed more human to me at the moment and less doctor.

He pulled back the covers on the bed and motioned for me to have a seat. "Well, I'm going to do my best to protect your dignity here, so just relax and let me know if I'm making you uncomfortable." He hesitated and seemed nervous now. "Actually if you want I can have my mom come in?" He turned his back to head towards the door.

"Edward," I spoke as I reached up to stop him. "It's not a big deal; I trust you," I said with all honesty.

"Are you certain?" He looked at me doubtfully, seemingly unsure of himself. I realized that he needed this. He needed to be trusted and to feel he was helping someone.

To show my willingness I swung my legs up on the bed and laid my head against the pillows. I resisted the urge to fold my arms across my mid section and instead let my hands fall to my sides. Edward walked quietly back over to the bed, pulling up a chair. He reached down and pulled the sheet up to my waist.

"Alright then, thank you." He looked into my eyes deeply. "Have you had any pain since the accident, besides the bump on your head?" he asked me.

"A little neck pain, like whiplash, but really not that noticeable. The bruises hurt when I strain or move too much," I admitted.

Edward nodded, acknowledging me as he reached for my neck. His fingers lightly pressed at different points as he watched my expression intently, probably looking for me to betray some sign of discomfort. It had the opposite effect; his touch seemed to help loosen the tight muscles.

"I think it's just some muscle strain, which I can help later-" he paused, "I'm going to take a look at the bruising now." He turned more professional and less personable, which I imagine was ingrained into him.

He lightly pulled the robe open just enough to reveal the bruised area. I didn't particularly want to look at it again, so I easily closed my eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. I felt his finger tips lightly graze the sensitive skin over my sternum. My heart seemed to beat deeper with his hand so close to it. He placed his hands around my rib cage pressing firmly again watching my expression for pain, but he wasn't hurting me. Then I felt him pull the sheet down to my hip bones. I was caught a little off guard and gasped at the sensation of the cool air over my lower abdomen.

"I'm just checking where the lower strap hit you," he said softly, meeting my now open eyes confidently. I nodded in acknowledgement and took another deep breath before I felt his hands south of my belly button. It would have been nerve wracking, but Edward had a soothing way about him. I felt safe with him.

He pulled the sheets all the way up and over me once he was done and gave me a relieved smile. "It's just some bruising; I didn't find anything of concern. There isn't even much swelling."

"I told you I was fine." I grinned and I sat up, gathering the robe back around me.

"Thank you," he replied, our faces only inches apart now.

I'm not sure who made the first move, but maybe it was both of us because just a moment later our lips met for the first glorious time. It was soft and caring, exactly how I had hoped and expected it would be. Edward gently wove a hand around my waist as he leaned in closer to me. I left one hand behind me and reached up my free hand to his messy hair that I had secretly been dying to run my fingers through.

As our mouths continued to meld and our breath intermingle, I had the wonderful sensation of Edward's tongue graze across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth very willingly as our kiss and embrace deepened.

Then our little fantasy evaporated as a quiet knock sounded at the door and Esme peeked in. "Ohh!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, didn't mean to intrude. I was just bringing clothes." Esme quickly shuffled over to the dresser and set a pile of folded clothes and then retreated from the room, shutting the door behind her with a click.

Edward let out a little laugh and it was the most wonderful, melodic sound. "Well that was awkward," he spoke his mind. "I have to warn you, she'll be planning our wedding momentarily- that is as soon as she gossips to Carlisle."

"You be nice," I scolded him, playfully poking him in the chest. "Your mother is very kind and cares for you deeply."

Edward raised an eyebrow and seemed to be piecing something together. "She told you," he concluded. "She told you why I was headed up here," he elaborated further.

I felt like I was betraying her trust, yet I doubted I would be successful in lying to Edward. I nodded my head in response, looking away from his eyes. He let out another laugh saying, "So in a way, she guilt tripped you into allowing me to examine you. Mom has skills."

I hadn't looked at it like that; I was just relieved Edward didn't seem upset. "Look, I know we just met and you tried to run my truck of the highway and all- but if you ever need a friend or someone to talk to," I trailed off, unsure of what else I could say.

"Thank you Bella and if you ever need a good doctor," he replied back. I've always been a very visual person, and at that moment my mind filled with the image of my legs up in stirrups and Edward standing between them. I flushed red instantly and shook the thought from my head- not that it was a bad mental image- just embarrassing. Edward seemed to replay the words in his head for a moment and turned a similar shade of red. "Umm, th- that didn't come out right. I didn't mean that I would want to- not that I wouldn't want to that is," he stuttered on and turned even a darker shade of crimson. "I'm just going to stop talking now and step out so you can get dressed."

Edward quickly got up from the bed and practically ran for the door. I let myself fall back against the pillows and laughed at little at both of us. What an awkward, yet divine couple we would make.

Then that image of Edward as my doctor danced around in my head again and I couldn't help but blush a little. I would bet money he could get me to where no man, machine or even I had been ever able to get myself before. My heart stuttered at the thought of finally reaching that fabled "O" that had eluded me my entire life. I had heard stories from friends, seen it in films and even read about it in books, but never experienced it for myself.

"Tragedy," was the word a few of my closest friends called it, the few who knew of my predicament. Sure I'd had sex before- ok so it was only once, and I was obviously traumatized by it. My thoughts skipped back to high school prom and the teenage boy who tried to drill my brains out for all of thirty-five seconds.

Something told me that Edward would be different- I mean he was a freaking gynecologist for Pete's sake, he must know how to get a woman _there_? I shook my head and finally decided to get dressed, I wasn't going anywhere in my robe, that's for sure!

Once I was decent and the red had mostly faded from my cheeks, I headed down the stairs. I passed Esme on the way into the living area. She gave me a little wink and smile. I had no idea what to do with that, so I just smiled back.

I heard Edward and his father talking in the kitchen so I decided to join them. Edward moved his hand to his messy hair and gave me that crooked smile as I walked in. They were eating the sandwiches Esme had made earlier at the counter. I pulled up a seat at the counter and started on a sandwich of my own.

We made small talk about work and the ever gloomy weather in Seattle before making our way back into the living room. Edward switched on the TV and rummaged through some DVDs before surfacing with three. "The Fellowship, Two Towers or Return of the King?" he asked seriously.

"Well now that depends, are they the extended versions or the director's cut?" I pried.

Edward looked like he was in deep concentration before he fished out more DVDs from the cabinet. "I have all of the above," he concluded proudly.

I couldn't help but laugh as I replied, "So you're a ringer then?"

He looked a little insulted as he said back, "Bella, Lord of the Rings is serious business."

"Well, no offence, but I don't think I'm up for a trip to middle earth," Carlisle interjected. "I'll be up in the library."

"You have a library?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, and we'll get to that later," Edward promised. "Right now there are more pressing issues Bella, can you please focus? Fellowship, Two Towers or Return of the King?"

"Return of the King; extended edition," I decided.

"Interesting choice, I would have tagged you for a Fellowship girl." Edward raised an eyebrow at my choice.

"Well Fellowship was my favorite book of the series, but the moment where the Rohirrim ride across the Planes of Pelennor toward Minas Tirith during the siege is the best moment of the entire movie trilogy."

"Return of the King it is then." Edward popped in the first disc and took a seat beside me on the couch.

Aragon had barely managed to light the beacons of Rohan when I started to feel tired. I leaned over into Edward and pulled my legs up to my chest as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. As I faded off into slumber I dreamed and fantasized about Edward in some very inappropriate ways.

"You bow to no one." The familiar line echoed on the television as awareness slowly crept back to me.

"Ahhh," I moaned. "I missed the best part! How did I sleep through Lord of the Rings?"

"I don't know? I mean it's not exactly a relaxing movie. Either you have watched it so many times you can sleep though it or you were really tired," Edward analyzed.

"Probably both," I admitted.

Edward met my eyes and seemed to be contemplating something important.

"What are you thinking about?" I enquired.

He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but then snapped it shut with a smile as he shook his head.

"What! Do I have bed hair or something?" I reached my hands up to my hair, but it seemed in control for the moment.

"You want to go see the library?" he offered, changing the subject.

"Yes I do, but don't think you're getting away with this. Whatever it is that you're hiding from me I will find out," I promised seeing that sly smirk cross face. I may have only really known Edward for hours but it felt more like a life time.

"It's unfair that your intuition is spot on. Come on let me distract you with books." Edward stood from the couch and offered his hand to me.

The library proved an efficient distraction for Edward's strange behavior. He seemed to be constantly analyzing me as I browsed the large collection of hard backs. I caught him looking at me several times- each time he would quickly look away. It wasn't that look of concern that he had before when he was in doctor mode; it was something different, almost as if he was sizing me up?

"Dinner is ready," Esme announced as she walked into the library several hours later.

It amazed me how easily conversation flowed with the Cullens. We easily drifted from one subject to another as we enjoyed the hearty pasta dinner.

Not long after we finished eating, Esme and Carlisle retired to their rooms. Having napped earlier in the day, I wasn't very tired. Edward seemed happy to stay awake with me, so we chatted away hours of the night in Edward's room while sipping hot cocoa.

"So, you have to tell me what that was all about earlier- when I woke up," I insisted.

"No, I really don't." Edward shook his head defiantly.

"Come on, I've told you everything about me," I insisted. He pretty much had a life history on me at this point of the night.

"Yes," he acknowledged. "Yes, you have told me _everything_."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as at how he had emphasized the word _everything_.

"Ohh SHIT! What did I say?" I exclaimed suddenly as the pieces fell into place. I must have been talking in my sleep when I napped on the couch with him earlier. I talked in my sleep all the time, but only my parents had ever been witness to it. I quickly thought back to what I might have been dreaming about and had a bad feeling that it was a pretty damn good dream.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was kind of cute." Edward laughed at my obvious discomfort.

I was crimson red in embarrassment, but I had to know. "Edward, what did I say?" I could feel tears starting to well in my eyes.

That brought him out of his laughter. "Bella," he spoke to me sympathetically, "please don't cry."

"What did I say?" My voice faltered a little.

"A lot of things." Edward shrugged his shoulders. "You seemed to be having a good dream and I had a starring role in it."

I bit my lip as I nodded for him to continue.

"Bella have you really never had an orgasm before?" he asked quietly.

I was utterly humiliated. The tears ran over as I quickly tried to hide my face from him.

"Bella listen to me," he began in a kind voice. "It's more common than you might realize and tragic, really. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and trust me I have seen plenty to know this isn't anything you should feel embarrassed about. If anything I am ashamed on behalf of the entire male race that a beauty such as you has been so grossly neglected."

His words help calm me down a little. "I only gave one member of the male race a chance. I suppose your kind has not been given a fair opportunity," I admitted.

"Yes, you described Jackhammer Daniel for me." Edward grinned as he pulled me closer to him and brought his mouth to my ear. "And just to put it out there I would be delighted to get you there and I'm certain I can too."

I gasped at his forwardness as my heart speed up a little. He took my earlobe in his mouth as his teeth lightly pulled, and his breath tickled down my neck. I turned my head to meet his mouth with a passionate kiss.

"Is that a yes?" he enquired, pulling away so we could both catch our breath.

"I have been dreaming about that since I first laid eyes on you, but I don't want to hurt your ego if I fail," I admitted, doubt clouding my mind.

"Do you doubt my mad skills?" He smiled at me as we tilted our heads forward and our foreheads met.

"Mad skills eh? How many girls have you been with doctor?" I pried.

"I have never slept with a woman. Call me old fashioned, but I just haven't found the right girl yet and when I do I kind of want to wait until we're married. So you'll have to trust my vast medical knowledge rather than my limited experience."

"I do trust you," I replied softly back to him. Edward leaned forward and kissed my lips again as his fingers ran along my sides softly. He moved his kiss down to my jaw as his hands ghosted up under my shirt and ran along my spine pulling me closer to him. I stiffened as I felt his fingers unfasten my bra.

"Relax Bella," he encouraged. I nodded back to him and met his loving eyes. He reached down and pulled off my top and bra in one smooth movement. His lips were back on mine as we moved towards the center of the bed. He gently pushed me back up against the pillows as his finger tips traced my bare shoulders. He slowly made circles with his hand over my left breast as our lips and tongues danced together. The circles got bigger and bigger as his finger tips neared my pebbled nipple.

I arched my back in anticipation of the contact that wouldn't come soon enough. Then I realized Edward was still entirely too clothed. I reached my own hands up to quickly unbutton his shirt. He maneuvered it off revealing the most handsome chest and abdomen I had ever laid eyes on. He smiled down at me as his fingers finally grazed over my pebbled nipple. I groaned at the sensation of it as I felt the blood rush south.

My hands worked up and down his chest as he began teasing my right breast in a similar way he had my left. "Are you trying to drive me insane?" I asked him.

"Insane orgasms are the best kind, and I intend for your first to be one of your best," he replied. My eyes fluttered as my head feel back against the pillows. Then my anatomy and reading lessons kicked in, and I realized that I could easily take control of this situation if I wanted to. Men needed much less time to reach climax, so all I really had to do was get him a little more involved in all of this. I swiftly unbuttoned his pants and tugged them off with his help.

His hand finally reached my right nipple and just ghosted over it again as my hips pushed towards his of their own accord. He straddled me; just in his boxers that were looking a bit tight. Edward reached both his hands down to gently cup my breasts. "Perfect," he commented, alleviating some of my insecurities.

"You're not so bad yourself," I commented back as I kept one hand running on his abdomen and the other resting above my head. We both smiled at each other as Edward leaned in for another kiss. As our lips met his thumbs and forefingers moved upwards on my breasts and began to lightly knead them.

"Ohh my gosh," I uttered as my eyes rolled back in my head a little in the pleasure of it. I reached my hand down to his boxers and slipped it under the waist band.

One of his hands came off my breast then and caught me, "Not that I don't want you to, but no. This is about you. I just want you to lie back and enjoy yourself." I scowled a little at him, I wanted to repay him and I hated that he was spending all this time on me. "You said you trusted me." He looked back into my eyes challenging me to argue with him.

I nodded my head in agreement. His eyes stayed focused on me as his hands moved to remove my pants and panties.

I was suddenly nervous and anxious. What if I wasn't good enough? Heck what if my vagina wasn't pretty? I mean- he's a doctor he must have seen hundreds of vaginas and what if mine doesn't size up?

"Bella whatever insecurities are running through your head right now, let them go. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon and you have no reason to be embarrassed about any part of your body. You are exquisite."

I released a breath in relief, feeling slightly better. "Relax- enjoy yourself," he directed again. "If you want me to stop just speak up."

"For God's sake, please don't stop." I suddenly had faith that all my prayers were going to be answered very soon.

He smiled and leaned his mouth down to my left breast as he took my peak in his mouth and he sucked softly at first but then harder and harder. Meanwhile his hands pulled apart my bare legs and bent my knees allowing him access to my most sensitive of places. He bit down gently on my nipple as I cried out and his fingers lightly grazed between my legs for the first time.

"Shh, now love, don't want to wake the folks," he pointed out with that sexy grin. I knew his parents were a good five doors down and couldn't possibly hear us but the thought of us being rebellious turned me on even more. I bit my lip mischievously as Edward moved to my right breast and treated it with the same care.

His hand got a little more aggressive between my legs. He gently parted the folds of skin and ran his fingers all around my opening and clitoris but never quite reaching the spot I wanted him at.

"You're going to have to commit me to a crazy house at this rate," I whined, pushing my hips up, trying to find the friction my body was craving.

"Ah, ah, ah," Edward scolded. "I'm the pilot here; you're just along for the ride of your life." He grinned that crooked smile back down at me as his thumb finally brushed my nub.

I'd been touched there before. I'd played with vibrators, I'd touched myself, Jackhammer Daniel, but nothing compared to the sensation Edward caused. My hips literally bucked towards him, and I let out an involuntary groan. He slipped a finger slowly inside me as his thumb rubbed my clitoris again. He smiled at me seemingly satisfied with what he was making me feel.

His ministrations continued as he leaned down to kiss me more before moving his mouth to a sensitive spot on my neck. He added another finger a few moments later and started to speed up his thumb, adding more pressure to me. I raked my fingers up and down his strong back trying to pull him closer to me. The tension was building as my breathing became uneven and labored. I had never felt anything like this before, and I was certain I must be close to the fabled orgasm.

But apparently I wasn't because he just kept going, and the delightful pressure just kept building. I almost wanted him to stop because it was so overwhelming, but I no longer had the ability to speak in anything except moans. Then he curled his fingers up towards my belly button and pushed firmly on the inside of me several times as his thumb massaged away at my bundle of nerves.

And there was the edge. My entire being seemed to hover somewhere between reality and bliss. "Come on Bella, let go for me," Edward encouraged, putting even more pressure inside me and on my nub.

I did. I gasped as my legs shook and my body released in the most wonderful sensation. Edward's motions slowed only slightly keeping me on my high for what felt like minutes.

I blinked my eyes rapidly in shock as the sensations continued to shoot through my body.

"Pretty amazing right?" he asked as his fingers continued to slow down, still eliciting the occasional involuntarily twitch from me.

"Wow," I breathed out. I had never felt anything like that in my entire life and I was certain I wanted to feel it again. And again. And again, for the rest of my life.

"Edward Cullen, will you marry me?"


End file.
